My Dear…
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: -Desde ahora te llamaras Oz-Dijo al tiempo que frotaba mi rostro fuertemente contra su mejilla, si que dolía. -Oz…-Musite.-¿Se supone que ese es mi nombre? … ¿Tengo un nombre? Desde ese momento, me pareció como si el mundo… brillara con más intensidad.
1. Chapter 1

Holi~ holi~ ya regrese con el pan de cada día(?) el OzxAlice X3

Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene cierta cantidad de spoilers de los Retraces Oz, Black Rabbit, broken rabbit & Alice and Oz.(70, 71, 74 & 76).

* * *

Cuando desperté, realmente me sobresalte mucho, me estaban mordiendo muy fuertemente parte del rostro.  
-¡Él despertó!-Escuche un grito muy animoso, solo me dedique a observar a la niña de unos cinco años, de largos cabellos castaños que me sujetaba por las orejas.  
«-¿¡"Ella" volvió?!-Pensé-¿Pero por qué es tan pequeña?-»  
Solo podía observar, como reía para si misma.  
Di un "parpadeo".  
«-¡Waaah! ¡También esta aquí!-Grite a mis adentros cuando dirigí mi vista al Abismo-. Pero esta completamente blanca-Comenzaba a temblar sin notarse.»  
La albina sonrió, al contrario de la castaña, ella me cargaba dulcemente.  
«-Debo estar soñando-Dije para mí, muy nervioso.»  
-Primero que nada, dejame darte la bienvenida, Alice-Dijo un hombre, en el "mundo real", no alcance a reconocerlo del todo.

«-Alice…-Suspire decepcionado- Entonces no eres "ella".»  
No tarde mucho en aceptar que ella no era "ella", a pesar de su gran similitud, Alice era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo cruel de muchas maneras.  
Me mordía por todas partes, me halaba de las orejas mientras me daba vueltas en el aire, inclusive se sentaba encima de mi, aplastandome… Pero amaba verla sonreír. Sentía como un sentimiento cálido me invadía.

-¡Os!-Gritó Alice mientras dejaba sus colores sobre la mesa y admiraba su "obra de arte".  
-¿Ese es el nombre del conejo?-Inquirió un hombre, del cual me di cuenta que tenía una apariencia algo similar a la de la Alice blanca, creo que este hombre se llamaba… Glen.  
El hombre tomo la hoja con el dibujo de Alice y dio un tachón, después escribió algo. Cuando le entrego su dibujo a Alice, dijo: -Es así, así debes escribirlo.  
-¡Oz!-Exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos.-¡Oz! ¡Oz! ¡Oz!-Siguió gritando mientras me tomaba del suelo y me levantaba en el aire.-Desde ahora te llamaras Oz-Dijo al tiempo que frotaba mi rostro fuertemente contra su mejilla, que ruda.  
«-Oz…-Musite.-¿Se supone que ese es mi nombre? … ¿Tengo un nombre?»  
Desde ese momento, me pareció como si el mundo… brillara con más intensidad.

Mientras ella más me llamaba por mi nombre, más se desarrollaba mi conciencia. Quería saber más del mundo, aprender, comenzaba a comprender mejor cosas que ya habían pasado, las que había pasado con "ella" y que ahora pasaban con Alice.  
Un día Alice me vistió con un lindo abrigo con final de capa color rojo y rombos blancos en los costados de los brazos, aun manteniendo el lazo blanco que "ella" me había puesto alrededor del cuello.

-¡Oz!-Me llamó, yo estaba sobre una repisa y la veía desde arriba, hoy me sonreía con enorme ternura.-Tú eres muy especial para mi, eres muy buen amigo, así qué, por favor… prométeme que… cuando este en problemas… o alguien quiera lastimarme… tú… ¡Vendrás y me salvaras!-Dijo con una sonrisa, la devoción en su mirada era brillante.-Te quiero.  
«-¡Quiero estar a tu lado… todo el tiempo!-Grite en mis adentros, emocionado, esas palabras causaron un nuevo sentimiento en mi  
El tiempo comenzaba a irse como agua, los años estaban pasando, Alice crecía, y cada vez se hacia mas bella, pero aun así, su actitud parecía siempre ser la misma.

-¡Oz!-Me grito Alice.-Hoy luces delicioso como siempre-Siguió diciendo mientras un delgado hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios.  
A veces Alice llegaba a decir cosas que me asustaban.  
Una risa se escucho, parpadeé y mire hacia el abismo.  
-Veo que la quieres mucho-Me dijo la Alice blanca con una sonrisa dulce, ya hacía un tiempo que no hablaba conmigo, siempre jugaba en silencio.  
«-Si-Conteste, sin saber si ella podía o no escucharme.»  
-Te dejare estar con ella, de verdad-Me dijo mientras extendía sus manos y sonreía de manera misteriosa.  
¿A qué se refería? ¡Me hace preocupar!  
Unas luces con grandes destellos de color plata comenzaron a surgir, rodeandome completamente. Me causaban cierta sensación de ardor, algo igualmente nuevo para mi.  
-¿Oz?-Pregunto Alice en un tono desconcertante, me miraba sin entender, yo me preocupe.  
-¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte, de repente, me sorprendí, mi voz resonó por primera vez.-¡Ya no eres tan pequeña!-Exclame al darme cuenta de las proporciones, ahora podía verla a mi altura, más o menos, en realidad ella era unos cuantos centímetros mas baja que yo.  
Paseé la mirada y la baje un poco, de verdad ahora era un humano, alcance a ver que ahora usaba unos pantalones negros y unas botas blancas y aún conservaba la ropa que me había dado Alice. Miré mis manos y estaba usando guantes, ¡increíble!  
Ella se acerco más a mi, con mirada recelosa y me abrazó fuertemente, de verdad se sentía muy cálida. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y la abrace fuertemente apegandola a mi, como si creyera que al soltarla ella fuese a desaparecer para siempre, deseando que se quedara así largo rato, tanto tiempo había anhelado abrazar a la ya no tan pequeña Alice.  
Pude sentir como ella se hundía un poco en el abrazó, yo suspire, su cabello tenía un grato aroma.  
-¡Has venido a cuidarme!-Exclamo Alice con voz cortante, algo que nunca había escuchado de ella.  
-Siempre he estado aquí-Le dije y comencé a acariciarle su largo cabello, iniciando desde la nuca hasta su espalda baja, su cabello era era abundante y suave.  
Cuando al fin el abrazó se deshizo, pude ver sus brillantes ojos amatista, comencé a observarla con más claridad, era tan linda.  
Coloque mis manos sobre sus mejillas, apenas podía sentir su tibia piel gracias a los guantes, estaba tranquila… no era la mejor señal. Ella olfateo un momento y me quede perplejo, como siempre, sabía lo que se venía.  
Se abalanzo sobre mí, tirandome al suelo. Estando a gatas encima de mí, olfateo otro poco mientras en su mirada se reflejaba un gran apetito típico de ella; se acerco a mí y mordió mi mejilla.  
-Ah-Me queje, por primera vez, dejo de morderme y las marcas de sus dientes quedaron levemente visibles en mi mejilla, jamas había dolido de esa manera; Luego siguió oliendo mi piel, como si fuera un extraño…  
-Hueles igual que Oz, si eres Oz-Comentó de la nada. Creí que ya se había dado cuenta de que era yo.  
Mordió mi cuello, yo cerré con fuerza mis puños mientras sentía como un calor invadía mis mejillas y una extraña sensación me recorría la espalda.  
No dije nada.  
Dejo de morder, suavemente con sus dedos removió mi cabello de un costado, y mordió mi oreja con suma fuerza, al punto de hacerme sangrar.  
Ella dio un respingo de sorpresa y sentí como lamía el tibio liquido que fluía de mi oreja.  
-Eso duele, Alice-Le dije y ella se separo de mi.  
Desde este punto de vista, era realmente idéntica a "ella" con esa mirada seria llena de recelo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, pero, ¡Es Alice!, mi querida Alice.  
-Tus ojos-Comenzó a decir Alice, con el ceño fruncido y mirándome fijamente, yo simplemente los abrí tanto como estos me permitían por la sorpresa, su mirada me dejaba anonado.-Son como dos charcos de sangre-Siguió diciendo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, igual como lo hacía con mi cabeza cuando tenía sus momentos de dulzura.-Y tu cabello es negro como la noche-Termino de decir con una sonrisa típica de ella.  
Al parecer, seguía pareciendo el mismo conejo de felpa, solo que con forma de un humano común y corriente. La personalidad de Alice siempre me desconcierta, es tan cambiante.  
Me di cuenta de algo, Alice estaba encima de mi y por alguna razón eso me hizo poner nervioso, nunca me había sentido así. Tragué pesadamente.  
«-¿Que puedo hacer ahora?-Pensé avergonzado.-Quizás… ¿Deba hacer algo similar a los libros que leía "ella"?-»  
Alice estaba sentada en mi abdomen, dificultandome un poco el respirar, nunca me había pasado algo así; la tome por sus hombros y la tire al suelo, quedando ahora yo encima de ella, pero con cuidado de no aplastarla como ella hacía conmigo, mantuve mis manos a los costados de su cabeza.  
-¿Oz?-Me hablo en un tono muy sumiso, con la mirada timida.  
«-¿Que esta pasando? ¡Esto de verdad solo puede ser un sueño!-Algo dentro de mi estaba volviendose loco por esa mirada.»  
Tragué saliva, nuevamente, algo nervioso y la mire fijamente. Trataba de recordar lo más rápido posible todas las cosas que me leía "ella", pero al recordarlas sentía una especie de vergüenza por querer ponerlas en practica.  
Alice tenía sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, cerca de donde yo tenía las mías, las moví y las puse sobre las suyas, presionandolas suavemente, y ella hizo lo mismo, pero con más fuerza, rasguñando el dorso de mis manos sobre los guantes. Podía ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín, desviaba su mirada intentando disimularlo, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo gestos de molestia infantiles, supongo tan avergonzada como yo.  
Cuando por fin reuní un poco de valor, cerré con fuerza los ojos y me fui acercando más a ella, pero para mi mala suerte se pudo escuchar como alguien comenzaba a subir las escaleras; Alice y yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, yo muerto de vergüenza por lo que tenía pensado hacer.  
-¡Escóndete!-Grito Alice y yo me levante del suelo buscando algún sitio donde esconderme hasta que ella me empujo de una patada a un armario y me hecho encima un montón de cosas y luego cerro la puerta de un golpe.  
-¿A quien le hablas?-Pregunto la voz de Oswald, no había vez que no me acordase de ella.  
-A Oz-Le dijo Alice fuertemente.-¡Estoy jugando a las escondidas con él!  
-Ah…-Suspiro sin emoción alguna.  
-¿Me trajiste carne, Oswald?  
-Te he dicho que hables de manera más respetuosa.  
-Es tu culpa, yo solo te imito a ti-Después de dicho eso, no volví a escuchar nada más, solo como Alice gritaba «¡Carne!».  
Minutos más tarde escuche a Oswald salir, pero aun así Alice no me saco de ese lugar; paso más o menos una hora y nada.  
Pateé suavemente la puerta y Alice finalmente abrió.  
-¡Te estaba buscando!-Me gruño con voz infantil.  
-Pero si tu fuiste la que me encerraste ahí…-Me queje con una sonrisa nerviosa y ella solo se llevo las manos a la cintura y me miro desafiante.  
-¡Eres un conejo malo, Oz!-Me grito y después en una nada ya me encontraba en el piso boca abajo con ella sentada sobre mi espalda dando algunos brincos encima mío.  
-Ah, ah, ah-Me quejaba cada vez que recaía sobre mi, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un gruñido que provino de mi estomago.  
Ella se burlo y luego me ayudo a levantarme, y me dio carne, realmente no era lo mejor, pero sabía que si lo decía acabaría muerto, no había nada que amara más que a la carne.  
-Lo siento, Alice-Le dije con una sonrisa al ver como las mismas luces plateadas de antes me rodeaban nuevamente, al parecer ella también podía verlas.  
-¡No!-Grito mientras corría hacía mi, pero no hubo contacto alguno y cayo de golpe al suelo, volví a ser un muñeco y pude ver como se quejaba gracias al golpe que se había dado.  
Parpadee, y pude ver a Alice blanca, mirándome desde arriba, me sonreía tan misteriosa como siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Holi~ Holi~ XD bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que ya tenía tiempo que escribí la continuación pero me daba paja subirla(?) y me metía (como siempre) en rollos de más historias. Oh god, que vicio el mio 3

Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts le pertenece a Jun-Sama y así será por los siglos de los siglos :3

**~Pandora Hearts Dedication (・****ω・****)ノ**

* * *

-Si que eres apuesto-Me sonrió mientras me acariciaba el cabello, al parecer tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo.  
Subí mis manos y pude ver que estaba en mi forma humana, pero, ¿por qué?  
Ella dejo de sonreír y dejo de acariciarme para simplemente recostarse sobre el suelo a mi lado mientras volvía a su mismo semblante triste que mostraba casi siempre.  
-Cada vez sonríes menos-Comenté de la nada y solo dirigía mi mirada hacía ella, que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente.  
-Sabes… de verdad yo quería conocer el mundo exterior. Pero ya que no puedo abandonar este lugar, solo puedo cambiar de almas con Alice por corto tiempo… y no es lo mismo.  
El abismo parecía perder la belleza que alguna vez tuvo, Alice blanca realmente ya casi no sonreía, no importaba lo que hiciera. Eso no me gustaba para nada.  
Siempre estaba en forma de humano con Alice blanca, siempre le hacía compañía, a pesar de que ella continuara igual, al parecer el estar con ella no le era reconfortante.  
Mientras que con Alice, simplemente podía observar, escuchar y aprender cosas de ella en silencio siendo un peluche.  
No sé cuanto tiempo estaba pasando, el tiempo en el abismo era indeciso.  
Hice una mueca mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con mis manos apoyadas en mis rodillas, refunfuñaba una y otra vez a espaldas de la Alice blanca que se paseaba de un lado a otro con sus demás muñecos.  
Ella se detuvo en seco y me miro, de inmediato me quede helado.  
No dijo nada y simplemente chasqueo los dedos y ocurrió todo de nuevo.  
Cuando me di cuenta, tenía a Alice encima de mi, abrazándome fuertemente. Me había dejado sobre el suelo tal acción, sin embargo su calidez me invadía, como había extrañado sentir eso.  
Intente reincorporarme sobre el suelo mientras colocaba una de mis manos en el suelo y otra en la espalda de Alice.  
-Alice-Sonreí amablemente, pero al tocarla, pude sentir como temblaba suavemente, sus sollozos eran como un silencioso susurro, no los había notado. La rodeé con mis brazos y la abrace fuertemente.  
-No llores por favor, Alice-Le pedí con un hilo de voz, me dolía tanto verla así.  
-Te fuiste y me dejaste, conejo tonto-Me dijo de repente mientras se separaba un poco de mi y me miraba con enojo y tristeza, grandes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta morir en su mentón.  
No supe que decirle, la escena me dejaba exaltado.  
-Perdoname-Le pedí mientras la tomaba de las mejillas y se las acariciaba con mis dedos pulgar, secando sus lagrimas. Pude sentir como los bordes mi guante de esos dedos se humedecían por sus tibias lagrimas.  
Ella frunció el ceño mientras seguía sollozando, parecía que inútilmente trataba de calmar su llanto.  
De repente, recordé algo de los libros de "ella".  
Quite mi mano de su mejilla derecha, me acerque a ella y pegue suavemente mis labios sobre su mejilla, me sonroje un poco al hacer eso, mantenía mis ojos cerrados por la vergüenza. "Ella" me contaba que eso era una de las varias clases de "besos", en su opinión, ese era el que más le gustaba.  
Cuando me separe de ella, pude observar su adorable rostro sonrojado, mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente; aun seguía rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, podía sentir como apretaba sus puños junto con mi abrigo.  
-Oz…-Tartamudeo en un susurro, estaba temblando.  
Di un leve suspiro mientras sonreía y pude ver mi aliento, esto me sorprendió un poco. Dirigí mi mirada hacía la ventana, estaba comenzando a anochecer, y nevaba apaciblemente.  
-¿Que pasa, Alice?-Le pregunte tranquilo mientras le seguía acariciando su mejilla.  
Ella abrió un poco sus ojos, se veían llorosos, pero muy brillantes. ¡Qué hermosa es!  
-Tengo demasiado frió-titubeó, le temblaba la comisura de los labios.  
La sujete de sus brazos e hice que me dejara de abrazar. Alice me miro enfadada por haber hecho eso.  
-Dime algo, ¿alguien vendrá en las próximas horas?-Le pregunte mientras la miraba sereno.  
Ella desvió la mirada mientras hacia un puchero, y un leve «no» brotó de sus labios.  
-Hasta mañana para el desayuno vendrá Oswald-Dijo casi sin mover los labios.  
Sonreí cálidamente y tomando los bordes del lazo blanco que llevaba al cuello y tire suavemente de el, quitándomelo, y entonces comencé a desabrochar los botones de mi abrigo y me lo quite, quedando con mi camisa blanca que llevaba bajo esto.  
Ella me miro con mucho recelo y curiosidad, tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Se hizo un poco para atrás.  
-¡No pienses mal, Alice!-Le rogué con la mejillas ardiendo, para tener trece años era muy… viva, ella igual reacciono de la misma manera que yo, pero ella tenía la cara toda colorada.  
-¡Idiota, Oz!-Me gruño avergonzada, cada vez que hablaba podía ver su aliento.  
Cuando logre calmarme un poco, aun sonrojado, coloque mi abrigo sobre los hombros de Alice.  
-Se siente tibio-Musito Alice con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba hacia el suelo y solo sujetaba el abrigo para que no se le resbalará por los hombros.  
Podía ver sus labios entreabiertos, en este momento se veía algo indefensa, parecía una muñequita de porcelana escapada de una juguetería.  
-Esta obscureciendo más, pronto no lograremos ver nada-Le comente, tratando de distraer un poco mi mente de mis pensamientos, ya que todos solo daban vueltas alrededor de ella y eso hacía que algo extraño se sintiera en mi pecho, mis latidos se volvían anormales.  
-Espera-Dijo dirigiéndome solo por un momento la mirada y luego se puso de pie aun con mi abrigo en hombros. Se lo coloco bien, pero sin abotonarlo, le quedaba algo grande, aunque se veía muy linda con eso puesto. Baje mi mirada hacia el suelo, viendo como recaía el final de capa del abrigo sobre la falda de su vestido negro y sonreí para mi mismo.  
-¡Oz!-Me llamo, cuando subí la mirada, no la encontré, escuche como corría y me di vuelta y solo alcance a ver un poco de su cabello cuando pasaba a otra habitación.  
Me levante y fui hasta donde ella, cuando entre y cerré la puerta dirigió su mirada hacia mi y me sonrió divertida, su rostro estaba iluminado por la vela que tenía entre sus manos, caminó hasta cerca de su cama y dejo la vela sobre una mesita. Solo la observaba como un tonto.  
De repente, ella comenzó a acariciarse sus brazos, caminaba torpemente y titubeaba, me di cuenta de que estaba descalza.  
Me acerque despacio a ella y la cargue en mis brazos.  
Ella solo me miro sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño con molestia.  
-¡Bájame, bájame!-Me gritaba mientras pataleaba un poco.  
-Te estoy cuidando, Alice-Le explique mientras trataba de no dejarla caer, y al decir eso, sencillamente se detuvo haciéndome un gesto de malhumorada.  
Camine y la recosté cuidadosamente sobre su cama; ella pareció… ¿gimotear?  
Al dejarla en la cama me halo con fuerza y quede encimado en ella.  
-Esta frió aquí también-Dijo en un susurro. Me miraba sensible, estaba recostada igual que el día que estuvimos así juntos por primera vez.  
Me quite los guantes y los tire a un lado, coloque mis manos sobre las de ella intentando darle un poco de calor… realmente estaba helada.  
-Te sientes muy cálido-Musito mientras me miraba, mi corazón latió a toda prisa.-Eres lo contrarió a mi.  
Al decir eso, hice un gesto de inconformismo y me acerque a ella, apegando mi frente con la suya, haciéndola sonrojar.  
-Eso es mentira, Alice-Le regañe sutil y ella solo desvío un poco la mirada con recelo-. Tú eres muy cálida, para mi… tú eres como el sol, siempre radiante, eres mi luz.  
Ella no me dijo nada, solo miraba hacia otra dirección con con molestia, se sentía tan cálida, estaba sonrojada y comenzaba a presionar suavemente mis manos, sentía sus dedos fríos sobre el dorso de mis manos.  
Pensé un leve instante algo y tímidamente me fui acercando un poco más a Alice, la distancia entre nosotros era casi nula.  
-Detente… idiota-Dijo suavemente y muy despacio.  
Nuestros alientos parecían chocar, ella intento zafar sus manos pero las acorrale contra la cama y de un pequeño agarre de valor junte mis labios con los de ella.  
La besaba de manera torpe, pero sus labios se sentían suaves; me sorprendí mucho cuando ella me correspondió igual o incluso más torpemente de lo que yo lo hacia.  
-Perdona-Dije cuando me separe un poco de ella y dejaba de presionar sus manos contra la cama y las apartaba poniéndolas a los costados de su cabeza.  
De repente solo sentí un tirón, me había sujetado por el cuello de la camisa para jalarme hacía ella y besarme con suma fuerza, correspondí sobresaltado, sentía como ahora paseaba sus manos por mi cuello hasta mi nuca, de un momento a otro solo sentía como mordía mi labio inferior fuertemente.  
Una brisa helada recorrió la habitación, apagando la única luz existente. Ahora todo estaba sumido a la obscuridad.  
Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me apegó más a ella, me abrazaba como si tuviera miedo de algo. Ahora mismo yo tenía miedo de recostarme sobre ella y lastimarla; pero en ese instante su fuerte mordida se desvaneció, otra vez estábamos unidos por un cálido beso, esta vez mejor que el anterior, llevando un ritmo apacible.  
Nos separamos un instante, nuestros labios aún rozaban, pero eso no parecía bastar y un cuarto beso hizo su aparición.  
cuando nos detuvimos, con cuidado pase una de mis manos por debajo de ella y de un movimiento cambiamos de posición, ahora ella estaba encima de mi, con la cabeza escondida en mi pecho.  
Acaricie suavemente su cabeza.  
-Aun tengo mucho frió-Titubeo Alice y bajo de encima mío, sentándose sobre la cama. Sinceramente, al no traer mi abrigo, yo también tenía algo de frió, hubiera querido que se quedara así largo rato, recostada encima mío, y si era posible, que se quedara tranquilamente dormida.  
Me incorpore en la cama y paseé mi mano hasta encontrar una cobija, estaba fría.  
-Acuéstate, Alice-Le dije amablemente y me obedeció, no podía verla, pero sabía que estaba haciendo gestos de molestia.  
Reí un poco y me acosté a su lado mientras nos cubría a ambos con la cobija. Escuche una pequeña risa divertida casi en un susurro acompañada de un aun más pequeño «Oz» y sentí como Alice se abrazaba a mi, volviendo a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.  
Actuaba de manera fuerte, cruel, agresiva pero igual llegaba a ser dulce, amable y muy tierna. Ella lloraba cuando quería llorar, se molestaba cuando quería, nadie era dueña de sus acciones, no era una dama, eso hacia que ella simplemente fuera Alice.  
Lo que daría por verla toda la noche así, durmiendo y soñando, pero igual a mi el sueño comenzaba a ganarme y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Solo esperaba que al despertar continuara con ella a mi lado, era lo que mas deseaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ~ ^^

**¿Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Holi~Holi~ Sin mucho que decir, aquí dejo el ultimo cap de esta pequeña historia

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Para cuando ya era de mañana, me desperté gracias a un dolor punzante que sentía, Alice me estaba mordiendo mi oreja.

-¡Alice, eso duele!-Musite, entonces ella me dejo de morder y se levantó de la cama. Aún me pesaban los ojos, y seguía dormitando, creo que me quedaba dormido por un par de segundos de vez en cuando.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya algo despabilado, vi mi abrigo sobre la cama, levante un poco la mirada y solo pude ver a Alice de espaldas, vestida solo con su ropa interior, mientras sostenía un vestido color azul obscuro en alto, quede con la cara completamente colorada al instante, ya la había visto así solo un par vez cuando estaba en mi forma original, pero ahora me daba vueltas la cabeza el verla así.

Se puso un poco de perfil, parecía darle igual si estaba mirando o no.

Abrí los ojos tanto como estos me lo permitían y sentía como las mejillas me ardían a más no poder, si pudiera tomarme la temperatura ahora mismo, diría que estoy ardiendo.

Ella se colocó el vestido y esbozo una sonrisa echar hacia atrás uno de sus largos y castaños mechones de cabello, yo baje la mirada sonrojado mientras temblaba un poco.

-¡Alice!-Se escuchó que hablaron fuera de la habitación.

Corriendo, ella se acercó a mí-, Vendré en un rato, no salgas-Me dijo al oído, luego me mordió fuertemente como siempre lo hacía antes de ir a desayunar y salió riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me quede ahí sentado un instante y me iba percatando de que igual ya me había mordido el cuello mientras dormía; comencé a arreglarme, me puse mi abrigo y mis guantes de nuevo y me acomode un poco el cabello.

Suspire y cerré los ojos largo rato y pude ver a la Alice blanca, aún seguía durmiendo; aun durmiendo… tiene esa triste expresión en su rostro; Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, no me percate si había pasado largo rato pero Alice estaba mirándome curiosa, sabiendo que estaba con la otra Alice.

-Te traje algo-Dijo saliendo de su curiosidad mientras me tendía un plato con un par de zanahorias cortadas.

«-¡Si que cree que soy un conejo de verdad!-Exclame para mis adentros.»

Lo tome y empecé a comer, en verdad no sabía nada mal, en realidad me gustaba, ¡Es el colmo! Al terminar de comer Alice me pidió que jugara con ella y así lo hice por casi medio día, seguía siendo cruel conmigo, aun así, más yo seguía amando la manera en que sonreía. Cuando Alice se sintió un poco cansada se levantó y limpio su vestido, yo la miraba mientras le daba una media sonrisa. Repentinamente se escuchó un fuerte golpe que nos hizo sorprender un poco, ella se quedó mirando a la ventana con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Alice…-Musite preocupado en voz baja pero ella me ignoro y se dirigió hasta la ventana.

-Tu nombre es Alice, ¿cierto?-Escuche la voz de alguien más, Alice solo asintió mientras miraba hacia abajo por la ventana.-Es un hermoso nombre.

«-¿Quién es esa persona?-»

-¡Lo encontré! Oz-Escuche como me gritaba la voz de Alice blanca, cerré mis ojos y volví al abismo, en mi forma de peluche, pero no tarde mucho en volverme un humano en el abismo y en el mundo real un peluche.- ¡Por favor llévale esto a ese hombre!

«-¿Eh?-No comprendía bien que sucedía ahora, pero creo que había visto a través de los ojos de Alice.»

Pude verla como sonreía, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo exaltada.

-Esto es lo único que pude recuperar de la obscuridad… un fragmento de los recuerdos de Lacie… sus sentimientos-Me dijo Alice blanca mientras me entregaba algo que no podía definir su forma, pero despedía una luz obscura.

En el momento en que eso se adentró a mí… comencé a sentir un dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo, era horrible.

-Por favor, Oz-Me volvió a pedir, sonreí con dificultad y asentí.

Cerré los ojos y solo estaba observando, estaban Oswald, Alice y el otro hombre de largos cabellos rubios, creo que es a él a quien Alice blanca se refería. En el abismo, mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse un poco rígido, me senté y seguí con los ojos cerrados para concentrarme en el mundo real. Alice y Oswald ya no estaban, ahora solo estaba el hombre paseando de un lado a otro como si buscara algo.

«-¡Hey! Aquí estoy-Grite en mis adentros, pero era obvio que no me escucharía.»

El hombre me miro preocupado cuando escucho un crujido… se había roto mi brazo izquierdo. En el abismo me queje mucho, solo sentí un dolor punzante en mi hombro izquierdo; En el mundo real parecía que me volvía blanco y rígido, fácil de romper, como si fuese una hoja seca. Él se acercó a mí.

«-Solo un poco más…-»

Me miraba realmente preocupado, como si todo fuese su culpa.

«-¡Por favor, no desaparezcas!-Me rogué a mí mismo-No hasta lograr entregarle eso.»

Me tomo en sus manos y miro como comenzaba a agrietarse mi cabeza.

«-Está bien, tengo dos cuerpos… ahora solo tendré uno…-»

Esto me dolía en el alma, era un dolor inminente.

«-Lacie…-Susurre para mí, recordando las anteriores palabras de Alice Blanca-En ese entonces ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la persona… que me dio la vida… quiero mostrarte lo agradecido que estoy… aun cuando mis palabras… no pueden alcanzarte…»

Acaricio mi cabeza, dejando caer algunos pedazos de mí al suelo; en ese momento aproveche para entregarle eso. Yo también podía verlos, pude escuchar una hermosa canción, realmente muy hermosa.

Él me abrazo suavemente, acariciándome mientras sollozaba un poco.

«-¿Lo… viste?-Pregunte con la voz cortante, aunque no me escuchara.»

-¡¿Oz?!-Escuche como Alice gritaba mi nombre con desesperación.

«-Alice, por favor no…-Rogué mientras mis orejas caían en pedazos-No quiero que estés triste…-Continúe y parte de mi cabeza cayo.»

-Así que por favor… sonríe, mi querida Alice-Dije estando en el abismo, sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y cubrían mis ojos con delicadeza.

-Por favor, solo escucha-Me susurro al oído y eso hice.

«-¡Oz! ¡Oz!-Escuche como me llamaban desesperadamente.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Oz?!-Fue lo último que escuche de Alice. »

-¿Por qué me hiciste escuchar eso?-Pregunte en un hilo de voz y Alice blanca no me respondió. Ahora solo podía observarla a ella.

Desde ese… día, Alice blanca frecuentaba el cambiar de alma con Alice… aunque Alice nunca venía al abismo, se quedaba en un punto medió.

El no estar con ella, el no verla sonreír, se sentía realmente mal. Cuando Alice blanca regresaba, se le notaba realmente risueña, con las mejillas suavemente teñidas de un adorable rosa.

A veces me contaba cosas que hacía con aquel hombre, Jack, que era dulce y muy considerado con ella, inclusive, le había hecho un par de trenzas a los costados de la cabeza; un día, durante los momentos en los que Alice blanca estaba en el mundo real, me sorprendió que regresara al abismo tan temprano y simplemente me mirara, pero volvió a irse. El estar en forma humana me cansaba, aunque solo estuviera observándola en silencio, y mejor volví a mi forma de peluche, estaba en silencio, aun teniendo dolores en partes de mí.

El tiempo estaba pasando, trataba de llevar la cuenta, creo que había pasado un mes. ¡Quiero a mi querida Alice!

-Oz-Me llamo, difícilmente la mire, hacía ya un tiempo que no hablaba conmigo.-Te lo ruego, Jack dijo que vendría a verme, él dijo que se quedaría a mi lado para siempre, por eso por favor… guíalo a lo más profundo de esta obscuridad infinita-Me pidió.

Cerré los ojos y solo comencé a transformarme en una cadena, esta era una de las pocas veces que me volvía en esta forma, de un enorme conejo negro de ojos rojos. Alice blanca me señalo una dirección y yo fui hacia el lugar, terminé saliendo por una enorme puerta al mundo real, fui invocado por alguien dispuesto a un nuevo contrato.

-Oye-Me llamo un hombre, de inmediato me di cuenta de que era Jack.-Te he estado esperando, B-Rabbit. Me gustaría hacer un contrato contigo-Me pidió muy a la ligera y yo obedecí.

…Amaba ver a Alice sonreír, Alice me dio un nombre, ella me hizo lo que soy, su presencia era tan cálida, ella era lo más importante sobre todo y sobre todos los demás, era muy feliz. Era por eso que… quería demostrar mi gratitud a Lacie quien me dio un inicio… fue por eso que le entregue sus sentimientos… a Jack. Pero creo que tal vez eso fue un error… Jack me hizo asesinar a mucha gente, todo era un caos… observe mientras él seguía… asesino a un niño y luego asesino a Oswald…

¡Yo no quería matarlos!

-¡Ya no quiero matar más!-Grite en el abismo, estando helado en mi forma humana, fue un pequeño fragmento de mí que Alice blanca me hizo dejar para poder comunicarnos; pero ella me ignoro, simplemente sonrió mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Cubrí mis oídos y cerré mis ojos, ya no quería más.

Él comenzó a correr y solamente le seguí.

-¿Jack?-Escuche una suave voz en el mundo real, me di cuenta de que era Alice y abrí los ojos.

- ¡Toda esa sangre! ¡¿Estas herido?! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Inquirió mientras abrazaba una almohada y corría hacia Jack… me sentí confundido.

-Alice…-Susurro Jack.

-¡El piso no dejaba de moverse! Estaba muy asustada.

-¡Alice!-Grito y sujeto a Alice por sus hombros, haciéndola callar.-Por favor… usa tus poderes para detener las cadenas de Glen.

-Alice… ¿Por qué?-Le pregunte a la Alice blanca en el abismo mientras sonreía temeroso y mis mejillas se comenzaban a agrietar como yeso a punto de romperse.-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Le continúe preguntando, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos deslizándose por mis agrietadas mejillas hasta mi mentón.-¡Por favor!-Grite hasta las lágrimas.

-¿Eso fue lo que le hiciste hacer a Oz?-Al escuchar mi nombre desde el mundo real, regrese en sí y mire a Alice mostrando una mirada seria y llena de odio.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto de manera retadora.

-¡Alice!-Grite, pero ella no me escucho y siguió hablando.

-No esperabas que me pusiera uno de sus vestidos blancos y te esperara, ¿Cierto?-Dijo alejándose de Jack, sus ojos desbordaban en odio.-Ya que otra Alice se niega a darme alguna respuesta, tendrás que dármela tú… ¿Que le has hecho a Oz?-Soltó.

Su mirada de odio, de rabia, se había esfumado, ahora lloraba a mares.

-Alice…-Musito Jack.

-¿Acaso no puede afectarte ni un poco?-Exclamo mientras comenzaba a cubrir sus oídos.

-¿No lo ves? ¿No lo escuchas?… ¡¿No escuchas a Oz gritando hasta las lágrimas?!

Comprendí y solo grite: -¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero matar! ¡No quiero destruir! Por favor ayúdame… ¡Alice!-Seguí gritando, al fin mis suplicas llegaron a ella, pero ella lloro cada vez más.

-¿A quién demonios le importa eso?-Le exclamo Jack al tiempo que la tiraba suelo.

-¡No la toques!-Grite, pero él no me escuchaba.

-¡Cambia de lugar! ¡Cambia de lugar con la voluntad del abismo en este momento! ¡Tú no me sirves! ¡Date prisa y respóndeme! ¡Alice!-Le gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡Alice! -¡No vengas!-Gritó ella, dirigiéndose a la Alice blanca.

-¡¿Me escuchas Alice?!-Siguió Jack.- ¡A este paso no seré capaz de verte nunca! ¡Date prisa y detén a las cadenas de Glen!

-¡Jack! Bastardo, ¿Realmente quieres que Oz pase de nuevo por eso?-Exclamo Alice.

-Necesito tu poder…-Jack ignoro a Alice.-Para hacer el mundo uno con el abismo.

Cerré los ojos y pude ver como Alice blanca se comenzaba a incorporar, prestando atención a las palabras de Jack. -Jack… me está llamando-Musito Alice blanca.

En el mundo real Alice comenzaba a sufrir mareos y algunas horcajadas, Alice blanca quería sacarla de su cuerpo.

-¡Por favor déjame ir! ¡No seas mala!-Grito Alice blanca. Intente mover mi agrietado cuerpo hacia Alice blanca.

-¡Detente por favor!-Le rogué, pero apenas al tocar su hombro ella me dio un manotazo. Alice se negó a concederle su cuerpo. Este cuerpo mío no soportaría más.-Moriré…-Dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras las lágrimas seguían desbordando.

Alice blanca quedo en silencio, helada al escucharme, pero no me dijo nada al respecto.

«-Alice… ayúdame…-Susurre en mis adentros.»

-¡Si no me dejas, entonces te obligare a hacerlo!-Exclamo Alice blanca. -¡No te dejare!-Objetó Alice tomando una tijera, apuñalando el brazo de Jack.- ¿Estas tratando de destruir este mundo usando los poderes de Oz?-Exclamo y luego suspiro con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.-Eres un idiota si en verdad crees que te dejare hacerlo-Dijo sonriendo.-A este paso… ella tomara mi cuerpo… y Oz estará… ella estará…-Apenas y esas palabras fueron un susurro casi inaudible.

-Oz-Escuche la voz resonar suavemente. Parpadeé y me di cuenta de que estaba… en el punto medio. Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, luciendo su hermoso vestido color azul obscuro.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, tomándome de mi mejilla; a pesar de que veía mis grietas y lo débil que estaba, ella sonreía tristemente.

-Tú has estado con nosotras desde el inicio, el tenerte conmigo…-Hizo una leve pausa mientras se agachaba a mi altura y me miraba a los ojos con sinceridad.-Me hizo muy feliz-Confesó.-Gracias, y no te preocupes, ella y yo somos una y la misma…-La mire con un poco de sorpresa, ella rodeo con cuidado mi cuello con sus brazos y me abrazo delicadamente.-Pero tú eres solo mío…-Me susurro al oído.

-¡No dejare que me arrebates lo que es mío!-Grito Alice mientras se apuntaba a si misma con las tijeras.- ¡Yo lo protegeré con mis propias manos!-Al decir eso, ella se cortó el cuello, exactamente en la vena yugular.

Había intentado correr hacía ella, caí al suelo en un instante, Alice desapareció del punto medio… y ya estaba desapareciendo del mundo real.

-Alice… amaba verte sonreír… tu presencia era tan cálida… y para mi tú eras lo más importante sobre todo y todas las cosas… quería protegerte, en verdad quería protegerte…-Mientras decía eso… pude ver lentamente ante mis ojos como su sangre llenaba su vestido blanco y ella caía rendida al suelo.

Sin que pudiera notarlo… lo poco que quedaba de mí en forma humana se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Alice, no pude llegar a ella, no pude salvarla… realmente fui un inútil. De repente me sorprendí mucho al notar que aún en ese estado, Alice levanto su mano sujetando la muñeca de Jack.

-¿Eres tú, Alice?-Pregunto Jack, refiriéndose a la Alice blanca.

Pude ver a la Alice blanca acercándose a Jack, pero de la nada, Alice apareció al igual que todos, excepto Jack, casi transparente, y se acercó a mi sonriendo ampliamente.

-No dejare que destruyas nada más-Me dijo al momento que me abrazaba y me obligaba a entrar a su alma. Volví a entrar en un sueño profundo, igual al que entre después de que Lacie se fuera para siempre.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer  
¿Review?:3_**


End file.
